1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture reproducing method and a picture reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the enhancement in the performance of home televisions in recent years, three-dimensional (3D) televisions, which can provide three-dimensional stereoscopic pictures with depth, have become widespread. Unlike a conventional television displaying two-dimensional pictures, a 3D television provides stereoscopic pictures having depth in the front-back direction.
There are various kinds of techniques for providing stereoscopic pictures, so that there are various types of display panels for providing such pictures, accordingly. Depending on the way of providing stereoscopic pictures, a phenomenon called “crosstalk” may occur by which a picture looks as if images overlap in layers, which would give an unpleasant feeling to the viewer.